1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectable cases which can be connected one by one and to a method of manufacturing such cases.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, cases are connected side by side in such a way that a side-wall panel of a case is connected to a side-wall panel of another case with screws or screws and nuts; or that protrusions and holes are formed on side-walls of each case which are engaged to connect cases.
In general, such conventional cases require a complicated connection structure and high cost; also, the connection and disconnection of such cases is not easy. For cases connected with screws, for example, screws must be tightened or loosened each time cases are connected or disconnected; also, additional parts are required for connection/disconnection. For cases connected by engaging protrusions and holes, it is necessary to form such protrusions and holes, thereby increasing costs.